Semiconductor devices such as a diode, a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), and an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) are used, for example, for power conversion applications. It is desirable that these semiconductor devices have a small size yet still handle large power loads.